CARPE DIEM I: Universe Vibrations
by Alone-Gunwoman
Summary: Monica tiene pesadillas debido a un problema en como percibe las vibraciones del universo...


  


**CARPE DIEM (Parte I): UNIVERSE VIBRATIONS**

AUTOR: ALONE GUNWOMAN

**Disclaimer: **Este relato es una obra protegida y solo esta autorizado su uso privado y domestico, la ley castiga con carcel a quien copie, edite, reproduzca, adicione o reduzca total o parcialmente la obra o la exhiba publicamente o la explote comercialmente mediante venta, renta o canje u obtenga un lucro de cualquier otra forma sin consentimiento del titular del derecho de autor de dicha obra. (Así que... Chris Carter... ni lo intentes...)

**Categoría********:** DRR, Reyes POV, Doggett POV... ¿ANGST?

**Rating:** PG 13

**Dedicatorias:** Al foro de DOGGETT / REYES SHIPPERS en Español , en especial a Samantha Carter y la Agente McFadden, por sus valiosas aportaciones a este fanfic. 

* * *

_" Cuando una pesadilla te atrapa, la maldad_

_te cubre con su manto negro y te arrastra sin parar;_

_no dejes que te atrape a tí, huye de esta ilusión...._

_... Despiertate, olvídalo, aquello nunca sucedió,_

_todo fué una ilusión..._

_... No, no es verdad, todo es un sueño pero es real_

_dimelo tú, reina del mal,_

_¿Cuando voy a despertar? "_

Pesadilla -_La Oreja de Van Gogh_

_*****_

Un jardín, un niño en bicicleta.... es Luke. Me hace señas para que me acerque, tiene algo que decirme... abre la boca para decir algo, pero solo emite un ruido, un zumbido... 

Maldito ruido...

Doy un manotazo sobre el reloj despertador, pero no calla; es el timbre.

Aún esta obscuro ¿Que hora es? ¿Quien puede ser a las...? Miro el reloj... ¡tres de la mañana!

Me dirijo a la puerta, puedo escuchar que afuera llueve ¿Quién puede venir a esta hora y con esta lluvia?

"¿Mónica?"

"John..." 

Ella esta mojada, y se ve triste. Antes de que diga nada la hago pasar.

"Mónica, ¿que pasa?"

"John..." Me mira, y noto la sombra bajo sus ojos. " Lo siento... siento molestarte, pero no puedo dormir... de hecho no he dormido en dos días y..."

"Espera..."

Traigo una toalla y la coloco sobre sus hombros. Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras ella intenta secarse.

"¿Que ocurre? ¿Tienes pesadillas de nuevo?"

"No creo que sean pesadillas, John... creo que algo esta mal conmigo... creo que el modo en que percibo la cosas esta cambiando de algún modo..."

"¿El modo en que percibes...?"

"Tu sabes, las vibraciones del universo..."

No puedo evitarlo, una risita se me escapa.

"John..."

"Lo siento...." 

"Olvídalo, sé como suena..."

"Escucha, no importa como suena, estoy de acuerdo en que algo no esta bien contigo, ahora no importa lo que yo crea, lo importante es que necesitas dormir... ven... "

Vamos a mi habitación, tomo una cobija y una almohada.

"Dormiré en el sofá... "

"Oh, no... no te quitaré tu cama, yo puedo dormir en el sofá"

"De ninguna manera... busca en los cajones algo seco... si quieres puedes tomar una ducha... deberías hacerlo o te dará gripe."

Mónica sonríe ligeramente por primera vez desde que llegó.

"Gracias, John."

"No hay problema... si me necesitas estaré en el sofá."

*****

Hace mucho calor, demasiado calor... muchos gritos, lamentos... alguien llora amargamente... busco el origen del llanto, solo para descubrir que soy yo misma, mis extremidades arden, necesito ayuda... grito... nadie me escucha... a lo lejos veo una figura conocida... me llama por mi nombre, pero no puedo moverme...

"¡Mónica, despierta!"

"¡John!"

...Siempre lo he dicho, cuando esta obscuro hay que ir donde se ve una luz encendida...

"Esta bien... solo fue un sueño... un mal sueño..."

La voz de John en mi oído me tranquiliza, sus palabras son casi sedantes; y sus brazos a mi alrededor acentúan el efecto...

"Respira..."

... Una luz encendida ....

*****

John me mira con preocupación del otro lado del escritorio.

"Tal vez debiste quedarte en casa, no me parece que hayas dormido lo suficiente."

No respondo, solo ladeo la cabeza, en un movimiento indefinido entre un sí y un no.

Por la mañana desperté y no encontré a John. Decidí regresar a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa antes de ir a la oficina. Antes de llegar un grupo de personas llamó mi atención, estaban aglomeradas alededor de una casa, cuando estuve más cerca pude ver que la casa se había incendiado durante la noche y un grupo de curiosos observaba y comentaba el hecho.

"... El padre y el hijo mayor estaban fuera... la madre y el bebé no... no pudieron hacer nada por ellos..." 

Una sensación de infinita compasión se apoderó de mí, al pensar en el padre y su hijo; al llegar a casa de algún modo mi compasión se convirtió en tristeza... y en algún momento mi tristeza se volvió enojo, en furia contra la gente que miraba sin hacer nada, contra la forma en que los medios de comunicación lograrían hacer del hecho un suceso casi trivial, contra la forma en que esa mujer y su hijo pasarían a ser una estádistica, un número sin nombre...

La tristeza se apoderó de mi de nuevo, al saber finalmente que yo no podía hacer nada por cambiar las cosas; yo no tengo el poder de quitar el sufrimiento del mundo, siempre lo he sabido, pero últimamente me entristece mucho el ver que hay tantas cosas en el mundo que están mal... tantas cosas... y yo no soy nadie, no puedo hacer nada... esa sensación me ha acompañado todos estos días.

"Encontré esto..."

La voz de John me trae de nuevo a la oficina.

"¿Que es?"

Me extiende un papel con un nombre y un número telefónico.

"Dra. Ana García ... `Sleep Disorder Bethesda Center´..."

"Espero que no te moleste, pero estoy muy preocupado por tí... si hubieras podido verte... sudabas frío y no podías respirar, temí que si no te despertaba en cualquier momento podrías asfixiarte... "

Al ver que no digo nada al respecto John lo toma como un gesto de aprobación y prosigue.

"Me tomé la libertad de llamar a la Dra. García y explicarle tu situación; le hablé de tus pesadillas y le dije lo triste que te he visto estos días, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que lo que pasa contigo no es normal. Ella quiere hablar contigo... espero que no tengas inconveniente en verla esta misma tarde."

"No. Esta tarde esta bien."

"Perfecto, porque también me tomé esa libertad y ya hice la cita."

*****

John insistió en acompañarme al Centro Bethesda.

Obviamente la Dra. García quiere hablar conmigo a solas, así que lo hizo esperar afuera.

"Hola Mónica, ¿Puedo llamarte Mónica? Soy Ana."

"Hola"

"Te noto algo nerviosa... no te preocupes, solo vamos a platicar un poco... ¿Esta bien?"

"Sí"

"Sé que no has dormido bien, que has tenido pesadillas... ¿Puedes contarme que es lo que sueñas?"

"Cosas terribles... casi siempre sueño con el sufrimiento, tanto de terceros como el mío... son sueños diferentes, pero todos llevan el hecho de que yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo..."

"Sé que trabajas en el FBI, como agente de campo... debes ver cosas terribles a diario. Es común en personas con ese tipo de empleo tener pesadillas. Muchas de esas personas creen tenerlo dominado, creen llegar a casa y dejar todas esas imágenes terribles atrás, pero el subconciente es poderoso, y los sueños son la más grande manifestación de lo que guarda el subconciente..."

"Lo sé, pero sinceramente no creo que sea el caso."

"¿Que crees que sea Mónica?"

"Yo... soy sensible a ciertas... vibraciones."

"¿Vibraciones?"

"Sí... yo... creo que... no quiero sonar como una tarjeta de felicitación, pero mi madre tenía una frase: `Cada día nublado tiene su arcoiris´, eso quiere decir..."

"Que hasta un mal día tiene su lado positivo... ¿Has tenido muchos `días nublados´ ultimamente? El agente Doggett me contó sobre cúanto ha decaído tu ánimo..."

"No, eso es lo que trato de decir, no he tenido `días nublados´ mas bien p-e-r-c-i-b-o `días nublados´... solo eso... estoy perdiendo la capacidad de percibir el `arcoiris´... solo puedo percibir las vibraciones negativas de las cosas y creo que esta acumulación de energía negativa se manifiesta en mis sueños. Hay antecedentes, gente que actúa como receptor de energías... tengo una tía en México que lee el Tarot... cuando la cartas predicen algo negativo las vibraciones se quedan en su casa y a ella le produce dolor de cabeza....Por favor, no me mire como si estuviera loca..."

"Bueno... creo que será difícil dar un diagnóstico..."

*****

"Agente Doggett..."

La Dra. García sale sola a hablar conmigo, dejando a Mónica en el consultorio.

"¿Como está?"

"Agente Doggett, hablé con la agente Reyes... le he recetado unas pastillas que la harán dormir, pero deberé canalizarla a otra especialidad..."

Me extiende una tarjeta.

"¿Unidad de Psiquiatría?"

"No me mal entienda agente Doggett. El desorden del sueño que manifiesta la agente Reyes es solo un síntoma secundario de lo que creo que podría ser el problema real."

"¿Cual cree que sea el problema?"

"Un caso grave de depresión."

*****  
Regresando de Centro llevo a Monica a su casa, después de tomar sus pastillas se sienta a mi lado, y comenzamos a hablar de lo que pasará con ella.

"No estoy loca, John."

"Nadie dijo que lo estuvieras; el hecho de ir con el psiquiátra es porque tu depresión puede necesitar atención médica más que psicológica, no lo consideran algo mental, es más bien algo físico."

"No estoy deprimida... ni enferma"

"Claro, pasar 72 horas sin dormir es bastante normal."

"Bueno, tal vez sí lo estoy... pero es concecuencia de lo que me pasa..."

"Monica, jamás pensaría que estás loca, pero si quieres que crea que estas actuando como una especie de `esponja´ de vibraciones..."

Dejo de hablar en cuanto noto que ella no me está escuchando, su mirada esta en algún punto de la pared, parece estar a kilometros de aquí... por fin habla, sin voltear a verme.

"John... Después de todo lo que has visto, de lo que has vivído ¿como haces para no perder la fé en la humanidad?"

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

"Bueno... creo que... es cierto que hay cosas terribles y personas detestables, pero tambien hay gente en el mundo que vale la pena... lo importante es que más allá de tener fé en los demás debemos de tener fé en nosotros mismos y hacer algo por las cosas que podemos. Una persona me dijo alguna vez `nunca termines el día sin saber que has hecho todo lo que podías´ y creo que eso es lo que debemos hacer, sin sentirnos frustrados por lo que está fuera de nuestras manos: Tener paciencia para soportar las cosas que no podemos cambiar, fuerza para cambiar las que sí podemos y sabiduría para saber reconocer la diferencia..."

Cuando la miro descubro que se ha quedado dormida y por primera vez en varios días se ve tranquila. Tengo que llevarla a su habitación, pero temo despertarla, así que busco algo para cubrirla y de paso algo para mí, que pasaré de nuevo la noche en un sofá.

*****

Una voz en mi oído "Tú siempre fallas...", dos voces, tres voces... en un momento se ha convertido en un coro que al unísono me acusa "Tú siempre fallas... tú siempre fallas". De nuevo el calor, el dolor en mis extremidades, me falta el aire...

"¡Monica!"

No, no otra vez... ya no puedo soportarlo. 

"Monica..."

Descubro que John esta a mi lado, en mi sofá... intenta abrazarme, pero por alguna razón lo evito.

"Estoy bien..."

"Monica..."

"¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!"

¿Hice lo que creo que hice? Parece que sí, porque él me mira consternado, pero no pude evitar levantar la voz, sentí que me miraba con lástima, y no quiero que sienta lástima por mí. El no dice nada solo se queda ahí sentado, procesando lo que acabo de decir. Voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando regreso el sigue ahí, solo mirándome... no es lástima, es preocupación... 

"Lo siento... no quería gritarte..." digo de pie frente a él.

"Yo solo quiero ayudarte"

"Lo sé."

Y creo que es tiempo de tragarme el orgullo y aceptar que tal vez sí necesito ayuda, tal vez necesito SU ayuda. El lo sabe, se pone de pie y se para muy cerca de mí... espera que yo de el primer paso, que acepte que necesito su ayuda, de otro modo el no me la dará.

Como en un acto de rendición lo abrazo y el no tarda en estrecharme contra él. Es la señal que él estaba esperando.

"Solo quiero ayudarte..."

Ahora entiendo porqué me alejé de él... ese efecto sedante, esa sensación de tranquilidad de su voz en mi oído... no quiero perderme en ese efecto, no quiero dormir...

"John..." no puedo evitarlo, mi voz se quiebra "...no quiero dormir, tengo miedo de dormir."

"Lo sé, pero necesitas descansar... escucha... ¿poqué no vas a tu habitación, te cambias de ropa y te metes en la cama? traeré un poco de leche tibia y platicaremos para distraernos un rato... ¿de acuerdo?"

Asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo a mi habitación. Puedo escuchar a John en la cocina. Una vez dentro de la cama lo unico que puedo hacer es mirar el techo; estoy muy cansada, siento mis ojos cerrase, pero hago grandes intento por mantenerlos abiertos, no quiero dormir.

John regresa con una taza de leche en la mano. Sé que me hará dormir, así que me niego gentilmente a tomarla. El no dice nada, solo coloca la taza a un lado. Se acerca y se sienta a un lado mío, sobre las sábanas.

"Sabes... cuando Luke no podía dormir le contaba un cuento..."

Abro más mis ojos en un reflejo involuntario... ¿John Doggett narrando cuentos infantiles? La imagen es... no lo sé... ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.

"Pero... tú ya eres una niña grande..."

Sonríe y su sonrisa es tan sincera que me contagia y me hace sonreír, mientras él termina la frase...

"... y no me pondrías en una situación tan vergonzosa como esa, ¿o sí?"

*****

" Había una vez, en el bosque, un grupo de animalitos llamados `ojos peludos´..."

Cuando ella me mira de esa forma no puedo negarle nada, además la idea del cuento fue mía. Recordé un cuento que le gustaba mucho a Luke y que me hizo pensar en Monica. 

" ¿Ojos peludos?"

Su voz se escucha débil, esta luchando contra el sueño.

" Sí. Los ojos peludos eran animalitos pequeños de ojos enormes, que pasaban su vida observando la naturaleza, lo mas valioso para ellos era la belleza de las cosas, la apariencia de los árboles, el atardecer, el brillo de las estrellas por la noche... tenían tanto miedo de no ver algo que fuera bello que nunca cerraban los ojos, así que jamás dormían y comenzaron a volverse seres irritables y malhumorados..."

"Sé como es eso..."

Monica lo dice con una gran sonrisa... me encanta verla sonreír...

"Bueno... un día pasó por ahí una serpiente llamada Kartusch..."

"Que nombre tan raro..."

"Es un nombre ruso, porque es un cuento ruso... como iba diciendo... pasó por ahí Kartusch, y todos los ojos peludos se reunieron para observarla.

`¿Quien anda ahí?´ preguntó Kartusch.

`¿Vieron eso?´ dijo un ojo peludo `Esa serpiente esta ciega, porque no tiene ojos para ver´

De todos los ojos peludos se escuchaban experiones de pena.

`¡Esta ciega!... ¡No puede ver!... ¡Pobre de tí, serpiente!´

`Bueno, me llamo Kartusch, y no siento ninguna pena por mí.´

`Pero deberías compadecerte, ya que no pueder ver todas las riquezas de la naturaleza´

`La belleza no consiste solo en verla, sino en percibirla´ 

Y al decir esto Kartusch quedó en silencio escuchó delitada el sonido de las hojas bajo el efecto de la brisa primaveral.

Los ojos peludos decidieron que no podían ser menos que la serpiente, y trataron de agudizar sus sentidos, el olfato, el oído... pero un ojo peludo estornudó, otro toció, otro tropezó con uno de sus compañeros y así fueron perdiendo la cancentración y comenzaron a gruñir y refunfuñar.

`No tiene caso... nunca seremos capaces de percibir. Ninguno de nosotros duerme por miedo a no ver algo bello, como nunca dormimos siempre estamos de mal humor y no somos capaces de concentrarnos.´

` Acérquense´ susurró Kartush `Yo les enseñaré a percibir... ahora, guarden silencio y cierren suevemente sus ojos´ 

Los ojos peludos se sentaron de golpe sobre la hierba y comenzaron uno a uno a cerrar los ojos.

`¡Puedo percibir... puedo percibir algo bello!´ Exclamó un ojo peludo.

`Sigan así...´ dijo Kartusch ` ... y no solo percibirán las maravillas que les rodean, sino que soñarán con toda la belleza que han sentido hoy.´

Uno a uno los ojos peludos fueron cayendo en un tranquilo sueño, arrullados por los sonidos de la noche.

`No podré ver con los ojos, pero puedo ver todo lo que necesito cuando percibo con los ojos de la mente.´

Al decir esto Kartusch quedó prufundamente dormida."

*****

Estoy en un lugar tranquilo, el color verde del campo se extiende a lo lejos... alguien está a mi lado, diciendome que todo estará bien, y le creo. A mi alrededor hay flores y el día es soleado y agradable... "Todo esta bien, todos estamos bien..." volteo para buscar el origen de la voz que me ha dado tanta tranquilidad, pensando que es John, pero descubro que es un niño rubio de ojos azules. "¿Luke?" "Tranquila Monica, es un día hermoso... ¿Quieres caminar con nosotros?" De algún lado sale Jhon, quien me extiende la mano, la tomo mientras sujeta a Luke con la otra, y juntos nos perdemos entre las flores, el cielo azul y el olor a hierbas.  
  
*****

Hoy es la primera sesión con el psiquiatra, John insistió en acomañarme, pero esta vez decido que no lo hará, sobre todo porque él necesita trabajar, yo ya he pedido una semana y la oficina no puede quedarse sola.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres ir sola?"

"Sí..."

"De acuerdo... solo llámame en cuanto salgas para saber como te fué, ¿Sí?"

"Sí..."

"Te veré en la tarde."

Está sumamente preocupado, le cuesta trabajo dejarme ir, pero hemos llegado al lugar, así que bajo del auto el se va a la oficina.

El psiquiátrico no se ve tan mal como pensé. Hay un enorme jardín antes de llegar a la enorme estructura del hospital.

"Monica Reyes..."

Una enfermera busca mi nombre en los archivos...

"... me envía la Dra. García..."

"Sí. Aquí esta... su cita es con el Dr. Stephen Cosgrove, sígame."

*****

El telefono suena al fin...

"¿Monica?"

"Sí, soy yo... escucha... hablé con el Dr. Cosgrove y dice que tengo que quedarme unos días..."

"¿En el hospital?"

"Sí... ¿podrías traerme algunas cosas de mi casa?..."

"Voy para allá..."

Me dirijo a casa de Monica a buscar algunas de sus cosas... ¿Porqué quieren que se quede ahí? Pensé que solo tomaría algunas sesiones de terapia.

Hago una maleta y voy al hospital, al llegar tengo que esperar ya que hay una buena cantidad de personas esperando a que los atiendan, descubro la razón; al mirar hacia una de las paredes descubro que hoy Lunes es día de visita para los pacientes internados.

Cuando llega mi turno hablo con la recepcionista.

"Vengo a ver a Monica Reyes..."

"¿Tiene su carnet?"

"¿Quee?"

"Necesito su número..."

"No tengo ningun número..."

"¿Quién es su doctor?"

"Dr. Cosgrove"

Busca entre los archivos.

"Aquí esta... Monica Reyes... ¿Es usted familiar?"

"No... yo... soy un amigo."

"Entonces me temo que no puede verla"

"¿Porqué? Además traigo algun anas cosas que necesita..."

"Está en el 4to. piso"

"Gracias..."

"No, no me entiende... en 4to. piso están los pacientes que por su estado no deben recibir visitas..."

"¿Quien rayos autoriza eso?"

"Su doctor."

"Quiero hablar con el doctor."

"Ya le dije, que si no es familiar no puede pasar."

Quien rayos se cree el tal Cosgrove para decir que no puedo verla... saco mi celular y marco el número de Monica.

"El número que usted marcó esta apagado o fuera de servicio"

"¡Demonios!"

Necesito saber porqué le estan haciendo esto... y sé quien puede ayudarme.

Salgo del hospital y desde mi auto marco el número de la Dra. García.

"Dra. Ana García"

"Dra. García... habla el Agente Doggett..."

"¿Sí?"

"Doctora... debe de haber un error, Monica vino al hospital psiquiatrico esta mañana a consulta y resulta que ahora está ahí encerrada, no puede recibir visitas según la autorización de un tal Stephen Cosgrove..."

*****

"Por última vez... debe haber un error, yo no debería estar aquí... ¿Podría hablar con el Dr. Cosgrove?"

Un enfermero me escucha, pero me ignora, se aleja por el pasillo cerrando la puerta que comunica al 4to. piso con el resto del edificio. Recogieron mi celular, diciéndome que me lo devolverían al salir.

La habitación que me dieron solo tiene una cama y un acogedor acolchonado blanco en las cuatro paredes... definitivamente no es para enfermos de depresión, pero tampoco es para maniáticos esquizofrénicos... hay ciertas libertades, a muchos enfermos les dan hojas de papel y crayones, a diferencia de las batas blancas y las camisas de fuerza que cualquiera esperaría ver los enfermos visten con ropa propia... las puertas de las habitaciónes están abiertas... No sé si eso es bueno o malo, porque los enfermos de este piso diambulan libremente por el lugar... mejor me encierro.

"¡Hey! No estés triste... no llores... eres una chica muy linda y te ves fea cuando lloras..."

¿Que? ¿Quien dijo eso? ¿Llorando?

No lo había notado, estoy temblando y definitivamente es una lágrima lo que tengo en la mejilla, pero no estoy conciente de estar llorando, no estoy conciente de estar pensando nada en especial, debo haber estado mirando esas paredes blancas por horas, mientras absorbo las energías de este lugar... no quiero saber lo que podría soñar hoy...

Después de secarme la cara voltéo y descubro a un niño, deberá tener unos 10 años cuando mucho...

"Hola..."

El niño parece normal, es delgado y se vé que le han cortado el cabello casi a rape, pero de ahí en fuera parece normal, un niño muy tierno.

"Ya no llores..."

Sonrío.

"No, no lo haré... ¿Como te llamas?"

"Gerónimo."

"Hola, soy Monica"

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Gerónimo toma confianza y se sienta junto a mí.

" Y... ¿porqué estás aquí Gerónimo?"

" ¿Ves estas cicatrices?"

El niño me muestra algunas marcas en su cara y en el torax.

" He rodado por las escaleras tres veces..."

"¿Estás aquí porque te caíste de las escaleras?"

La gente que administra el hospital está loca.

"No por caerme... por haberme aventado a propósito por las escaleras tres veces..."

Corrección... el niño está loco.

"¿Porqué lo hiciste?"

"No lo sé... ellos dicen que lo hago para llamar la atención, pero yo creo que el problema es mi energía vital... mis chakras están mal alineados."

Al ver que me río, Gerónimo pone cara de indignación.

"No me río de tí... creo que tal vez tu eres la única persona aquí que podría creer lo que me pasa..."

*****

"¡Me importan un bledo las políticas del hospital!"

Comienza a obscurecer, he intentado por todos los medios entrar al hospital, pero finalmente termino donde empecé, con el celular en la mano, sentado en mi auto afuera del psiquiátrico y amenazado con ser llevado a la carcel si intento burlar la vigilancia de nuevo. La Dra. García es el último recurso que me queda.

"Cálmese Agente Doggett, estoy tratando de comunicarme con el Dr. Cosgrove pero no puedo localizarlo..."

"¿Cómo pueden hacer algo como eso?"

"En realidad el doctor está autorizado a eso, pero alguien tiene que firmar una autorización, un familiar cercano..."

"Estoy seguro de que nadie firmó... sus familiares no están enterados, ¡ni siquiera viven en este país, por Dios santo!!!"

"Espere... estoy recibiendo una llamada por la otra linea..."

*****

No quiero dormir, así que he pedido un libro para distraerme y por fortuna no me lo han negado.

"¿Que lees?" pregunta Gerónimo.

"Las mil y una noches"

"Oh... LLuvia me lo leyó una vez..."

"¿Quien es LLuvia?"

"Mi mamá."

"¿Porqué le dices Lluvia?"

"En el pueblo todos tenemos un nombre así... nos quíta la etiqueta que a todos les ponen al nacer y nos dá una que se relaciona con nuestro verdadero sentir."

Este niño habla mucho sobre su pueblo, sobre como vive la gente ahí, en perfecta armonía... todo es tan utópico.

"¿Podría tener y un nombre así?"

"Yo te llamaría...`Día Nublado´"

"Es un nombre triste..."

"Pero cambiaría de acuerdo a tu evolución. En este momento eres `Día Nublado´"

"¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Gerónimo."

"No... tu otro nombre."

"Era Arcoiris... pero ya no sé cual es..."

"¿Donde está ese lugar, tu pueblo?"

"¿Te lo dibujo?"

Gerónimo toma un papel y unas crayolas... pensé que dibujaría un par de árboles y un caminito, pero en su lugar me hace un mapa de como llegar al lugar.

*****

"Agente Doggett..."

"¿Que pasó?"

"Ya hablé con el Dr. Cosgrove, en este momento esta enviando la orden para sacar a Monica..."

Salgo rápidamente del auto y voy hacia recepción.

La enfermera me mira con fastidio.

"Ya le dije que no va a entrar..."

"En realidad vengo por Monica, ella va a salir ahora mismo, la orden no debe de tardar en llegar..."

*****

Un bosque, el mismo bosque en el que caminé con John y Luke, pero ellos no están... es de noche, hace frío y lobos aullan a lo lejos... tengo miedo... detrás de mi aparece Gerónimo... "Ven conmigo, estás perdida y necesitas encontrarte, sal de aquí... no te pierdas..." de pronto desaparece, al igual que los árboles y la tierra bajo mis pies... comienzo a caer en el vacio, todo es negro y parece que el abismo no tiene fondo...

" ¡Monica! ¡Monica Reyes!"

Despierto violentamente ante los gritos del enfermero.

" Monica, vaya a recoger sus cosas, alguien la espera afuera..."

Por fin, alguien se ha dado cuenta del error. Miro a mi alrededor buscando a Gerónimo, pero no lo veo por ningun lado. Tomo la hoja que está sobre mi cama y salgo directo hacia la libertad.

*****  
  
Monica se ve mal... Dios mío... no se como explicarle lo que ha pasado, me siento tan culpable. Yo la impulsé a tomar la desición de venir aquí, yo la metí en esto...

En cuanto la veo salir me acerco a ella, que ni siquiera me mira, debe estar muy molesta. No la culpo.

Caminamos hacia el auto y una vez adentro decido hablar.

"Monica... lo siento tanto..."

Su respuesta no es lo que esperaba. Me mira y habla con mucha tranquilidad.

"No te preocupes John, sé que no es tu culpa."

La sombra bajo sus ojos se ha hecho mas obscura.

"Sí lo es. Nunca debí haberte precionado a recibir ayuda... no este tipo de ayuda."

"Esta bien John, solo... llevame a casa, necesito dormir."

*****  
  
Llegando a casa le pido amablemente a John que me deje sola. Sé que se siente culpable... no replica, no hace esfuerzos por hacerme cambiar de opinión, se siente realmente mal de haberlo hecho antes, sin embargo no deja de preocuparse.

"Esta bien... solo... llámame si necesitas algo... no importa la hora, solo llámame y yo vendré de inmediato."

Asiento con la cabeza y el se va, sin quitar la preocupación de su rostro.

Creo que me daré una ducha con agua caliente y veré la televisión un rato... será la mejor forma de poner el subconciente en blanco antes de dormir. Al quitarme la ropa un papel doblado cae al piso... es el mapa que Gerónimo hizo para mí...

*****  
  
Estoy en un lugar tranquilo, el color verde del campo se extiende a lo lejos... alguien está a mi lado, diciendome que todo estará bien, y le creo. A mi alrededor hay flores y el día es soleado y agradable... "Todo esta bien, todos estamos bien..." volteo para buscar el origen de la voz que me ha dado tanta tranquilidad, pensando que es Monica, pero descubro que es un niño rubio de ojos azules. "¿Luke?" "Tranquilo papi, es un día hermoso... ¿Quieres caminar con nosotros?" De algún lado sale Monica, quien me extiende la mano, la tomo mientras sujeta a Luke con la otra, y juntos nos perdemos entre las flores, el cielo azul y el olor a hierbas.  


Un ruido, un zumbido. Son las tres de la mañana. ¿El timbre otravez?

Me levanto para ir hacia la puerta, pero descubro que es el teléfono. ¡Monica!

"¿Monica? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, John... estoy bien... solo quería decirte que me voy..."

"¿Que?" Piedad, son las tres de la mañana, mi cerebro trabaja a menor velocidad.

"Escucha, creo que necesito descansar, despejar mi mente... debo enontrarme conmigo misma."

"¿Como vas a hacer eso?"

"Conozco un lugar... un pequeño pueblo..."

"Estoy de acuerdo Monica... necesitas distraerte, creo que viajar a un lugar tranquilo es una gran idea... escucha... intenta dormir, relájate y duerme... mañana iré a tu casa y hablaremos de eso con tranquilidad... ¿de acuerdo?"

"John..."

"¿Sí?"

"Había olvidado darte las gracias.... gracias por darme algo mejor en que soñar."

Cuelga.

Marco de nuevo y ella no contesta.

Me visto tan rápido como puedo y salgo hacia su casa, no me importa que diga... sé que algo no esta bien.

Al llegar abro la puerta...

Ella no está...

Se ha ido...

**FIN**

* * *

P R O X I M A M E N T E:

Carpe Diem (Parte II): Flower Power.......... Monica Reyes en una comunidad hippy busca su identidad, mientras John hace lo posible por traerla de vuelta a casa.

Carpe Diem (Parte III): Polish Sausage´s Night.......... "Quisiera poder decirle, quisiera hacer tantas cosas.." John y Monica tienen una larga plática mientras comen salchichas polacas.

Carpe Diem (Parte IV): Cat People.......... Un DRR narrado desde un peculiar punto de vista...

* * *

  



End file.
